Frank Smith (Joe Cortese)
Frank Smith was a fictional character on the long-running ABC soap opera General Hospital. He was portrayed by George Gaynes in 1980, by Mitchell Ryan from 1993 to 1994, and by Joe Cortese from July 3-6, 2015. Storylines Frank is a notorious mobster who employed Luke Spencer at his money laundering operation, the Campus Disco. Frank ordered Luke to execute a "hit" on senate candidate Mitch Williams. Luke's pal and sister beau Roy DiLucca decided to carry out the hit himself. After the foiled attempt on Mitch's life, Roy was presumed dead after Mitch's security agents shot at him. He supposedly dies in Bobbie Spencer's arms, only to return twenty years later after a long stretch in Pentonville federal prison. Because Luke failed to carry out Frank's orders he was forced to marry Frank's daughter Jennifer Smith. After seeing Luke and Jennifer together countless times, a distraught Laura accidentally locked herself in the office at the disco. She overheard frank and Luke discussing "business". Frank realized Laura was eavesdropping and forced her to continue working at the disco so he could keep an eye on her. Laura tried to convince Luke to break off his engagement to Jennifer. However, Luke knew that doing so would get him, Laura and their loved-ones killed. The day Luke and Jennifer's wedding was to take place on Frank Smith's yacht, Scott Baldwin pulled Luke out of the ceremony and started beating him. Luke fell overboard and was thought to have drowned. He later resurfaced and with Laura's help came up with a plan that involved the book of mob contacts that they had stolen from Frank earlier. Luke and Laura went on the run with Frank's henchmen hot on their trail. One of the men named "Hitch" ended up befriending the two and could not kill them. The other hit man attempted to complete the hit but was discovered and killed by Hitch. It turned out that with Frank's black book, Luke and Laura did indeed have the evidence they needed to send Frank to prison. In 1984, Frank framed Luke for a murder that was committed in Mexico and his best friend Robert Scorpio helped Luke was clear his name. Laura had just announced her first pregnancy and they are on the run once more. In 1993, Frank's hit men track Luke and Laura to the Triple L Diner in Canada and blew up their truck thinking they were inside. For safety reasons Luke and Laura send Lucky back to Port Charles to live with Luke's "aunt" Ruby Anderson. Frank's men found Lucky staying with his friend/cousin Sly Eckert. They also find Sly's father, Bill Eckert, who is the spitting image of Luke. Bill is shot and mortally wounded in a case of mistaken identity. He dies in Luke's arms. Luke and Laura, with their son Lucky, decided to hide in plain sight, back in Port Charles. Damian Smith, on behalf of Daddy, promises Luke that he and his family will be safe if Luke will help smuggle people into the country, with Corinthos as a liaison. Luke says yes until he can figure out how to get rid of Smith. It turns out to be no easy task and puts him back in touch with a much-changed Jennifer. To get him out in the open, Luke helps spring Frank from prison in 1993. This time Laura had announced her second pregnancy with Lulu Spencer. Smith kidnaps a very pregnant Laura and uses her as a human shield and gets away. Lucky follows his father to a meeting with Frank's henchman and is shot, but makes a full recovery. Finally, they at last have a final showdown at a cemetery in Puerto Rico in which Luke kills Frank. After Frank's death, Sonny Corinthos takes over his organization. On July 3, 2015 Frank was revealed to be alive, and paralyzed from the waist down after Luke shot him. He was behind Lucky Spencer and Ethan Lovett's abduction. Frank wanted revenge on Luke, and shot Ethan in the arm. While Holly Sutton, Lulu Spencer-Falconeri, and Dillon Quartermaine helped Ethan into a van, Frank prepared to kill Luke and Laura together. However, Lucky arrived and shot Frank before he could do anything. Frank later starts to move and points his gun towards Luke and his loved ones to get one final shot at them, but Luke sees this and shoots Frank to death. Crimes Committed *Committed numerous crimes while partaking in mob actvivites *Accidently had one of his men kill Bill Eckert (he thought Bill was Luke Spencer) 15, 1993 *Kidnapped a very pregnant Laura Spencer 1994 *Kidnapped Lucky Spencer and Ethan Lovett and held them hostage at gunpoint in Vancouver, Canada (Lucky escaped while Ethan was rescued) Jul 2015 *Held Luke, Laura, Ethan, Holly, Lulu, and Dillon hostage at gunpoint 2-3, 2015 *Ordered one of his men to assault Dillon 3, 2015 *Shot Ethan in the arm 3, 2015 *Held Luke and Laura hostage at gunpoint and almost killed them 3-6, 2015 *Tried to kill Luke and his family 6, 2015 Health and Vitals *Presumed dead after being shot by Luke Spencer 1994 *Permanently paralayzed as a result of being shot by Luke (one of the bullets hit his spine) Jul 3, 2015 *Shot by Lucky Spencer 6, 2015 *Shot and killed by Luke Spencer 6, 2015 See also *Smith mob family External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Frank Smith Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Corinthos-Morgan mob family Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:Characters created by Pat Falken Smith Category:Characters created by Margaret DePriest Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Smith mob family Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini